


Bad Things

by thisdorkyficthing



Series: The Bad Things-verse [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, True Blood-verse, Vampire!Thor and Human!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don’t worry, I’m not in the habit of drugging humans. It’s no fun when they’re unconscious." Loki could see Thor wink from the corner of his eye.</p><p>Loki’s eyes went wide, looking straight forward as he took a long drink, letting the booze burn his throat. This was quickly becoming the strangest and possibly most terrifying night of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Things

**Author's Note:**

> This came to be because I spent most of monday without internet or cable and ended up rewatching the first season of True Blood. And being the hardcore shipper and fic writer that I am, I was completely inspired. This was originally just going be a one shot deal that would only be posted to tumblr but people seemed to REALLY like it and wanted more.
> 
> And I had ideas.
> 
> So this will become a series.

He was never going anywhere with Tony ever again. No matter how much he begged.

Or how much he offered to pay him.

Now he was fucking stuck in the middle of a bar full of vampires and the people who wanted to fuck ‘em. People thought he was weird enough already. He didn’t need this.

“ _Where the fuck did you go, Tony…_ " Loki sighed into his drink, taking a long, burning swig of it. It tasted  _way_  too strong. He knew that bartender looked like a shifty bastard. 

He scanned the crowd again and quietly cursed Tony for being so goddamned short and whore-y.

"That little shithead better not expect me to save his dumbass from a hungry vampire he pisses off," Loki grumbled and noticed a few very pale looking men in suits were giving him appraising looks from one of the tables, " _I_  don’t have a death wish."

He spun around to face the bar and the bartender winked at him, smiling with his fangs out. He scoffed, setting down his drink and holding his face in his hands. _Fucking Tony_. His head and limbs were beginning to go a bit fuzzy from the drink. 

He jumped when he felt two cool bodies press against his sides. He twisted back around and was met by the men from a moment ago.

"What’s a pretty little thing like you doing all alone?" The shortest man, standing directly in front of him asked, his hair over-gelled and pushed up in sharp spikes.

Loki looked down at him, giving him a bemused look. " _I’m_  little?"

That made the other two men laugh while the short one scowled at Loki. 

Loki put his hands up defensively, “I’m sorry guys, I’m only here to chaperon for a reckless friend."

One of the other ones, taller but still not quit eye level with Loki pressed closer, smiling hungrily up at him and reaching behind Loki to lean on the bar. He stunk of cheap cologne that made Loki scrunch his face automatically.

"Aw, c’mon now, don’t you want to have some fun?"

"And I don’t see anyone else around," the vampire at his other side added, his voice a low hiss in his ear.

Loki sighed, trying to keep his pulse down as the vampires seemed to press even closer. “Is a sense of a personal fucking space lost when you guys make the switch or something?"

Loki winced involuntarily as the vampire on his left reached up and brushed the hair away from his neck and leaned even closer to smell him. “Your pulse is racing."

The short one snorted as he laughed. “I can smell the fear on him."

"I bet your scream is as pretty as how you look…"

"Pity you’ll never know, isn’t it." Loki whipped his head back, his hand coming up to brush the vampire’s hand away, but was caught in a bone grinding grip. “Seriously, back the fuck off."

"We just want to have a little fun," the vampire said in a disturbingly calm voice, the smile on his face unwavering. Loki flinched as all three of their fangs came out.

Out of nowhere another body wedged between them and the other two vampires backed away instantly. This guy loomed over the vampire holding Loki’s wrist, thick arms crossed over an even thicker chest.

"I think he made it pretty clear that he wants nothing to do with any of you." 

He was big, as tall as Loki at least, his back and shoulders broad and muscular and with a curtain of blond hair that hung past his shoulders. Loki saw the arm between them flex, hard muscles sharply defined under ashy pale skin. And by the fading scowl on the other vampire’s face and the loosened grip on his wrist, this guy was scarier than he was.

The blond turned to the other two, making them back away even further. He moved in a blur, wrapping his hand around the other vampire’s hand and Loki’s wrist. He stepped closer the other vampire, leaning his head down to speak to him, his voice almost too low for Loki to hear.

"I suggest you boys find somewhere else to get your fix, and never show your faces here again."

With a quick move Loki’s hand was freed, and the vampire that had been holding it howled in pain, holding up his own crumpled hand. The other two jumped and dragged their friend away in a flash.

Loki finally noticed that everyone was looking at them, faces a mix of awe and fear, not looking away until the blond turned and growled at all of them. Loki pulled his arm to his chest, rubbing his sore wrist gently. His heart was pounding, his breath coming out in harsh pants. 

The blond vampire finally turned to face him, his face turning more gentle and pleasant when he faced Loki.

"Are you alright?" His voice was soft and low and somehow it made Loki relax, the tension in his shoulders releasing. He nodded slowly, looking the man over again. His eyes were an oddly bright shade of blue.

He gave Loki an apologetic look. “Sorry about all that," he said and gestured to the crowd behind them. “Sometimes you have to put on a bit of a show to get the more aggressive ones to keep away. Are you sure you’re alright? Your wrist?"

Loki looked down at his wrist, and saw a hand shaped bruise already forming on his skin. “It’s just bruised, I’ll be fine."

He nodded, smiling softly. “I’m Thor, by the way."

"Loki," he responded quietly. “Who were those guys?"

Thor scoffed and shook his head. “Just some babies who don’t know how to control themselves yet."

"Babies?" He asked dumbly.

Thor laughed and the bass-y sound rumbled softly in Loki’s chest. “The…  _recently deceased_. They get excited too easily. They’re bark is worse than their bite. Well, sort of."

Loki furrowed his brow. “And you’re not a baby?"

Thor laughed again, “no, not in the slightest."

"Oh…" Loki looked away, eyes going over the crowd again. “So are you like a bouncer here or something?"

Thor settled in the free space next to Loki, but kept a bit of space between them and followed his gaze. “Unofficially, yes."

"Oh," Loki said, feeling stupider by the moment. 

"Do you want a drink? On the house, on account of them."

"I think I need it."

Thor chuckled and twisted around to bark an order at the bartender. Loki had a drink in his hand moments later. He took a small, careful sip of it.

"Don’t worry, I’m not in the habit of drugging humans. It’s no fun when they’re unconscious." Loki could see Thor wink from the corner of his eye.

Loki’s eyes went wide, looking straight forward as he took a long drink, letting the booze burn his throat. This was quickly becoming the strangest and possibly most terrifying night of his life.

"I came here with my friend. He likes going to, um,  _these places_." He cringed at himself, he sounded like some uptight weirdo now.

"And you don’t, I assume?"

"I was already pretty sure it was a death wish…"

He could see Thor nod. “Can I try to convince you that we’re all not like that?"

Loki laughed this time, pressing the side of his glass to his forehead. “I don’t know, can you?" He looked at Thor sideways.

Thor grinned at him, pleasantly fang-free, and Loki noticed that he had his own drink in his hand, a bottle of synthetic blood. He took a sip and quickly licked a bit of red off his lip.

"Do you think you trust me enough to go to my place? It’s nicer there. Better music, at least."

Loki took a deep breath and downed the rest of his drink in a couple of gulps. He slammed his cup down on to the bar as he swallowed the last bit of it.

"Fuck it, let’s go."

-

Thor’s hands were cold. Which Loki should’ve known seeing as he was dead, but he  _was_  surprised to find it felt good. Besides being cold, they were soft and gentle as they slid along his body. 

Thor leaned forward, cool lips and tongue snaking their way down Loki’s chest, his hands anchoring Loki’s hips to the bed. His mouth traveled farther down and he licked a stripe up the underside of Loki’s cock, sending a jolt through his body and making him arch off the bed.

Thor lifted his head and grinned, his sharp fangs changing his expression from playful to dangerous and it made Loki sort of want to jump out of the bed and run. He settled between Loki’s legs, propping one up on his shoulder and placing a few open, wet kisses on his inner thigh. He could feel Thor’s teeth on his skin and it made him shudder.

"May I?" Thor asked, giving him an almost pleading look with his bright blue eyes.

Loki answered with a sigh and a slow nod. “Yes. Just. Don’t kill me, alright?" His fingers and toes curled into the bedding, his heart beating in his ears.

"Wouldn’t dream of it." Thor smiled again before opening his mouth wider and sinking his teeth into Loki’s thigh. 

It  _burned_. Loki let out a hoarse shout and made a pathetic attempt to twist away from his grip but was held steady by Thor’s hands. He felt lightheaded, dizzy, and every thought was focused on Thor and where his mouth was planted on him.

Thor finally pulled away, gently licking away the drops of blood running down his leg. Thor crawled up and hovered over him, his smile and beard stained red. Loki was breathing hard, his body tense.

"You took that better than most first timers."

Loki laughed breathlessly, running a hand through his hair. “That was a fucking  _trip_."

Thor laughed and leaned down, kissing Loki with his blood stained mouth. He pulled away a moment later and sat up, pulling Loki up with him, his smile even bigger. “You’re going to like this one better."

Loki watched as he brought one of his own wrist up to his face, sinking his fangs into it. Blood pooled and dripped from the holes while his other hand cradled the back of Loki’s neck, his fingers carding into his hair, and brought his wrist to Loki’s mouth. 

"Drink."

Loki’s eyes went wide, his tongue tripping over his words. “I-I’m not- I don’t  _do_  that-"

Thor shrugged. “It’s only fair."

Loki gulped, fighting against the dryness in his throat. He opened his mouth and closed his eyes, letting Thor bring his wrist to Loki’s lips. He gasped as soon as the first drop hit his tongue, his hands grabbing onto Thor’s arm and sucking hard, drinking in as much as he could. 

Everything became brighter, sharper, more intense. His heart was beating a mile a minute, and so hard it might jump out of his chest. He was pretty sure his whole body was vibrating.

With a bit of force Thor managed to pull his hand away, his soft laugh pounding in Loki’s head like a drum. The holes sealed almost instantly, but Loki couldn’t help but grab his arm and lick away the last remaining drops on his skin.

"Good?"

"I think I can feel smells."

Thor laughed at him again, pulling Loki in and kissing him, his tongue wiping away the blood on his lips. Loki felt the sheets on his back, the soft fabric making him shiver and form goosebumps all over his skin. He wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist and his arms around his shoulders, forcing him closer and moaning at the feel of his cold, hard body against his. 

Everything became a blur of sensations, colors and smells and he didn’t even remember Thor was actually there until he was thrusting inside of him, stretching and filling Loki all at once. Loki dug his heels into Thor’s back, howling as Thor pounded into him, his face pressed to Loki’s neck and sharp teeth nicking his skin, his cool tongue lapping at the small cuts before they healed.

Loki came suddenly with a startled scream, back arching and cock spurting between their stomachs. He was shaking and gasping for air as Thor lifted himself over Loki, his hips still moving and a cocky grin on his face.

"Now I’m  _really_  glad I got this place soundproofed."

Loki looked down at himself, seeing that his cock was still hard despite just having the most intense orgasm of his life. He imagined he looked slightly crazed when he looked back up at Thor, with his wide eyes and sweat-drenched body. It only seemed to turn Thor on more though, his pupils going wider until there was almost no blue left.

"Holy  _fuck_." Loki yanked Thor back down by his hair, crushing their mouths together and biting down on Thor’s lip. Thor growled into Loki’s mouth, slamming his hips down and wrenching a loud groan from him.

-

Loki woke up with the sun in his eyes, it seemed brighter than usual and it hurt his eyes. He slowly sat up, expecting aches and pains but was happy to find he felt fine. He felt  _amazing_  actually. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times, looking around at the now very bright surroundings.

Loki hadn’t really been paying much attention last night, so he was surprised to find that Thor’s lair wasn’t that… lair-y. Everything was in soft creamy white colors, with touches of red here and there. How fitting. Apparently, you develop a certain sense of style after being around for… however long Thor’s been around.

Thor wasn’t anywhere to be found, which was to be expected and he couldn’t help but wonder if he had a really classy coffin hidden somewhere. He kind of wanted to see it.

He stood up from the bed and had to search the room to find his clothes, finding them stuck in odd places after being tossed by Thor. Luckily, his phone hadn’t fallen out of his jacket and he called Tony before doing anything else.

Tony sounded groggy and hungover as he picked up. " _Loki?_ ”

"Hey, fuckhead, good to hear you’re alive after disappearing on me last night."

Tony laughed for moment before groaning in pain. “Good morning to you too. And excuse me, shitface, you were gone when I came back. So, thanks for that. Did you get sick of waiting for me and go home?"

Loki shrugged, wedging the phone between his ear and shoulder and pulled his jeans on. “Not exactly…"

There was a beat of silence and then a gasp. “Wait a goddamned minute. Are you implying that you went home with someone? Possibly with someone of the  _vampire_ persuasion?"

"Maybe?" He worked to put his shirt on while staying on the phone, fumbling with it a few times.

"Oh you  _dirty little fangbanging whore_."

Loki rolled his eyes and scoffed, “Tony, I’m not you."

Tony snickered. “Yeah sure. So, he? She? Give me a name and some details here."

"He," Loki deadpanned, “tall as me, blond, built like a brick shithouse and with the same pulse." He looked around the room again. “Subtle taste in decor."

"Sounds at least a little familiar. Name?"

"Thor."

There was another gasp. “Damn, I know him. Well, know  _of_  him. He’s like, the owner of a few of the bars around here or something, pretty powerful dude in vamp world and usually doesn’t hang around us daywalker types."

Loki furrowed his eyebrows. Thor seemed oddly friendly for a vampire. “Really?"

"Yeah, but that’s mostly gossip so take it with a few grains of salt. But, _just saying_ , I have tried and did not succeed. Me, Loki,  _me_. Anyways, what was it like. Most amazing time you’ve had in a bed, right? Did you let him bite you?"

Loki sighed and dropped back on to the bed, he couldn’t help but smile. “Out of this fucking world. Out of the fucking _universe_. And, yes, I  _did_  let him bite me."

Tony laughed and Loki could hear him clapping. “You little fucker, I told you you’d love it. Where’d he do it?"

"I’m not telling you that, you nosy bastard."

"Ooh, so not the neck.  _Naughty_."

Loki groaned, slapping a hand across his face. 

"Okay, what else?"

"Well, I drank some of his blood-"

“ _What?_  Wait, seriously?"

"Yeah…"

"Holy shit."

"What? Is that bad?"

"No, but, they’re like, really fucking stingy with that shit. You know how many vampires I’ve screwed who offered that up.  _None_."

Loki’s eyes went wide as he stared at the ceiling. “Oh  _wow._ ”

"Yeah fucking _wow._  You must give mind obliterating blow jobs. What the hell is  _that_  like?"

Loki let a long breath. “In-fucking-tense. I’ve never felt anything like it. I still feel it." He silently noted to himself that he could smell someone making bacon next door.

"You know, and I was told this on good authority, that when a vampire let’s you drink it’s blood, it means they can kind of keep tabs on you. Like they’ll know where you are and how you feel and stuff like that."

“ _Really?_ ”

"Yep."

“ _Holy shit_."

He heard a crunch on the other end, Tony was probably eating. “Holy shit, indeed. Seriously though, give me your blow job secrets. I could use a vampire boyfriend."

Loki grumbled, “he’s not my boyfriend,  _jesus_. He probably just wants to keep me around for snacking purposes."

Tony snorted, “that’s possible."

Loki sat back up. “I better get going, I feel kinda weird just hanging around in his house."

"Is it nice?"

"Very. Later, Tony." He hung up as Tony whistled on the other end, standing and stuffing his phone into the pocket of his jeans. He grabbed his jacket and stepped out into the silent hallway, noticing that the strangely warm and inviting motif carried on out into the rest of the house. Thor’s kitchen was huge and fully stocked and Loki wondered briefly if he should eat something before deciding against it. 

He walked to the front door, hoping he had enough money for a cab home when he noticed a note stuck on the door.

_Call me._

He plucked the paper off it, turning it and looking for a phone number that wasn’t there. He took a deep breath and shoved the note into his pocket before walking out the door.

"What the fuck did I just get myself into."


End file.
